wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
Engineering is a primary crafting profession that can create as many useful and amazing items as it can create junk. Engineers can create helpful items for generally all classes to be used in PVE or PVP. To counterbalance this usefulness, most items crafted by engineering require engineering skill to use, and many of these items come with a chance for unexpected backfires with often hilarious results. Hunters in particular see much use for engineered guns, bullets, arrows, and scopes. The most notable of the Engineering Profession Recipes, known from now on as Schematics, are the or , and the , or . The cables can be sold for quite a large sum of money, and the former two are a must for longer raids. Another notable recipes are the various epic goggles (headpieces), which can be equipped as level 62 (BC) or 72 (Wrath), but are the same item level as end game loot. As of patch 2.2 Engineering is an open profession with items useful for many classes, most notably Hunters, Rogues, Mages, Priests, Paladins, and Warlocks. For the Alliance faction: Gnomes benefit from a +15 Racial Bonus to their Engineering skill. Companion Skills By far the best option for your second Primary skill is Mining. The vast majority of the materials you need for Engineering recipes are acquired through mining. The only other profession that might be mildly beneficial is Skinning, since a small number of engineering recipes use leather. Note: If you have an Alt with the Mining profession (such as a blacksmith), and that character can pass materials to your engineer, then the jewelcrafting profession would be a good secondary profession. This is primarily because most engineering items only require skill in engineering and are not level dependent and the engineering skill can be rapidly advanced by making blasting powder, dynamite, and bombs for personal use. Thus, low-level characters can equip themselves with powerful engineering gear, making leveling faster and easier. This also gives such engineers a distinct advantage in low level battlegrounds (such as Warsong Gulch) as they will be far better equipment than comparable non-engineers. Jewelcrafting can then be used with the same basic materials to craft early rings, amulets, and trinkets - making the character with this combination even more powerful. Draenei and Blood Elves have the advantage of starting in an area where both of these skills can be readily trained. Taurens, Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes may need an escort to get to the transports needed to make the trip. All other races can fairly readily make the trip to the necessary cities for jewelcrafting training without much risk. Schematics Schematics are learned mostly via trainers all over Azeroth and Outland, but more recipes can be taught by schematics sold by vendors than any other profession. A large amount of these recipes can be found near Shattrath or from assorted Consortium vendors. Specialization Engineering, like Tailoring and Blacksmithing, has the opportunity to specialize in one field or another. Engineering has the option at skill level 200 to specialize in Gnomish or Goblin Engineering. The main difference between both sides is the location of their respective teleporters and the ability of their trinkets. Some items require a specific specialization to use, while other items are crafted by one specialization but are usable by any engineer. Fortunately, most recipes that are crafted by one Specialization can be worn by both, namely . Specialization recipe comparison For more information read the respective pages for Gnomish and Goblin Engineering. All in all, both Engineering disciplines are useful and fun. Some believe various Engineering gadgets, such as the or , are excellent for use in PvP given their crowd control potential and stamina boost. That being said, many people don't take Engineering until they reach max level and have ample gold saved because of the fairly steep expense involved in leveling it. History in the World of Warcraft Patch 2.1 In Patch 2.1.0 came a major overhaul to the Engineering Profession to increase the usefulness of the profession. Among other changes, Blizzard created 11 Epic Helm Schematics, , and an Epic Gun - . These Schematics are available from faction Grand Master Engineering Trainers. Engineering skill 350 is not the only pre-requisite: Depending on your class you may craft some (but not all) of these goggles. For example a Paladin can make all 3 plate options but none of the cloth, leather or mail ones. However below is a listing of Epic Head items that can be created at 350 Engineering skill between the classes: # - Plate - Tanking Warriors/Paladins # - Plate - Healing Paladins # - Plate - Retribution Paladins/DPS Warriors # - Mail - Restoration Shamans # - Mail - Hunters/Enhancement Shamans # - Mail - Elemental Shamans # - Leather - Balance Druids # - Leather - Restoration Druids # - Leather - Rogues/Feral-Cat Form Druids # - Cloth - Healing Priests # - Cloth - Mages/Warlocks/Shadow Priests With these adjustments, the Profession was reborn into an attractive alternative since all 11 helms are comparable to Tier 5. These goggles can be equipped at level 62. Patch 2.3 Some notable changes in Patch 2.3.0 include: * Potions injectors (Healing, Mana) no longer require Engineering skill to use, making them somewhat more salable. * A number of miscellaneous new recipes were introduced: ** Flying Machine mounts were added, the and . Engineering skill is required for them to be used. ** and , which make 5 charge devices that create stacks of arrows or bullets (respectively). ** , much like the , but allowing cheaper repairs. Source and full notes: http://www.wowwiki.com/Patch_2.3#Professions Patch 2.4 As of Patch 2.4.0 every epic helm schematic added in 2.1 may now benefit from upgrades. The engineering schematics drop from Sunwell Plateau trash mobs and do not BoP. Additionally all Patch 2.1.0 epic helm Schematics now require level 62. The Schematics require 375 to learn. Below is a listing of the items that can be equipped with 350 Engineering skill at level 70: # → ( ) # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → Wrath of the Lich King The big Engineering news in WotLK is obviously the motorcycles, the for the Alliance and the for the Horde. Despite their expensive materials, they are nonetheless popular. There are also many new devices for Engineers to tinker with. With the expansion there is a new set of engineering helmets. # # # # # # # # There are new Engineer-only trinkets: * * * There are also several devices which can be integrated into an engineer's own equipment, essentially being Engineer-only enchants: ;Gloves: * - 340 haste for 8 seconds every 2 minutes * - ~1000 fire damage once per minute. The actual cooldown is 45 seconds. ;Belt: * - 3 sec CC on mechanical mobs, and a bizarre ranged aoe damage remote control. * - Gas cloud detection and spyglass. ;Cloak: * - Parachute effect once per minute ;Boots: * - 2 sec speed boost every 3 minutes. 2 seconds may sound small and useless, but the boost speed is 150% and for non-melee classes (Hunters and mages for example) these may give a excellent way to get some range to the enemy. Note that these cannot be put onto item presented in a trade window. While they can be put on BoE items, they offer no benefit to non-engineers (or Engineers who have not met the required skill level), so a market for them would be limited. Also, many of these share cooldowns with other DPS burst abilities. Patch 3.1.0 As of Patch 3.1.0 more new tinkers were added for the classes which recieved no previous 'buff' from engineering. On certain items +statistics were added to compensate for the inferiority to regular enchants. ;Boots: * - 2 sec speed boost every 3 minutes with +16 critical strike rating. ;Cloak: * - Parachute effect once per minute with +15 agility * - Parachute effect once per minute with +18 spell power ;Gloves: * - 800 armor added on all glove types (cloth, leather, mail, plate) A new trinket was also added for level 49+ which added hit and a beam of light (much like ) * Patch 3.2.0 As of Patch 3.2.0 more buffs and changes to tinkers were done. On certain items +statistics were added to compensate for the inferiority to regular enchants. Engineering Exclusive Small Pets Two engineer-crafted small pets, Lil' Smoky and Pet Bombling, are bind on pickup and therefore exclusively learned by engineers. However the spells that they teach do not require engineering, so it is possible to retain use of the pets after dropping the profession. The recipes for these pets were also formerly specialty-specific - Lil' Smoky for Gnomish Engineering and Pet Bombling for Goblin Engineering. However, both recipes are now obtainable by all engineers as loot in Gnomeregan. is dropped by several mechanical NPCs, including Arcane Nullifier X-21, Peacekeeper Security Suit and Crowd Pummeler 9-60. drops from Mekgineer Thermaplug at a very high, perhaps 100%, rate. In Warcraft RPG Engineers in Warcraft *Tinker *Steam warrior *Sapper *Bombardier *Techslayer *Techno mage See also *Mining *Professions * Engineering guide - what you always wanted to know about engineering but couldn't find anywhere convenient. * Engineering quests * Guide to obtaining every engineering recipe * Making money with engineering External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Engineering Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions